A Samurai's Tale
by Itslikewoah
Summary: The poem is my original work, just mixed rurouni kenshin in it. Tell me what you think, i might post more...
1. A Samurai's Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but this poem is my original  
work. I just decided to mix rurouni Kenshin with one of my poems... enjoy...  
WARNING: is kinda pessimistic  
  
A Samurai's Doubt  
How long have we fought in this battlefield  
Where ghosts die and souls cry  
Fighting for meaningless causes  
Being shaped by society  
A society of corrupt influence and mourning  
Where only the tyrannical rulers prosper  
Is that really the future?  
Do we allow ourselves this poverty and misery?  
Have we earned this injustice?  
Haven't our souls begged enough for rest?  
Are they forever haunting our conscience?  
The lines of the samurai are falling  
Honor is dying  
In a world where greed controls the future  
A future of lost hopes  
The nightmares of our pasts eternally haunting our dreams  
Screaming into our minds  
Forevermore we shall stay in doubt  
Until eternity's end  
The end of all worlds  
The destruction of our civilization  
The end to our misery... 


	2. One Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
Authors Note: Hey... been a while. I want to thank NekoYokai for the review...  
really loved the review by the way. I just finished seeing Samurai X Trust  
and Betrayal and it is just so inspiring. This poem I wrote has to deal  
with Kenshin's feelings after the death of his wife, Tomoe. This is kinda  
AU (just to be safe). I hope you enjoy...

One Wish  
Why am I so lonely?  
Is it the emptiness of my heart?  
Her death... My fault?  
These faces won't seem to leave me alone  
Why am I here?  
Staring at my bloodied hands  
The screams shattering my soul  
Am I really the one who caused it all?  
The haunted ghosts follow me now  
Never leaving me alone.  
Am I to be tortured being as helpless as so...  
If I only had one wish, it would be for it all to end...  
End the voices in my mind... asking for retribution  
End my sorrow... my grief for a loved one long gone  
End of my killings... to me... morally wrong  
Just one wish... An end to it all


	3. Lost Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
Authors Note: This poem is my original work I made four months ago. Just to  
be honest... I wrote this after a friend moved away... a lot of emotion... and it  
reflects upon the thoughts of Battosai during the beginning of his rurouni  
days ... enjoy!

Losing control  
The emptiness inside  
Devouring my mind  
Troubling my soul  
The loneliness overwhelming  
I feel myself dying  
Parts of myself lost forever in the shadows of time  
Lost memories as old as time  
In the land of the dead those memories are placed  
Twisted and meld into the perfect nightmare  
That haunts my mind and shatters my pride  
I fall into eternal doubt  
The suppressed anger too much to bear  
All exploding into my being  
Crushing my dreams  
Sanity; crazed by the misery of the fallen  
Why do I burn for eternity?  
Why am I to face this much sorrow?  
Am I not a human by birth?  
Why will I be judged by the past?  
The blood pulsates throughout my veins  
That blood has been spilled as of late  
Spilled in the meaningless conflicts of everyday life  
I sit drowning  
My emotion disappears  
Vanishing in my actions  
I lay blood soaked for all to see  
Am I to live hated among the others?  
The celestial spirits of young and old  
The dead and not yet born  
Encase me in my prison  
My prison for eternity  
Taking the form of a reversed bladed sword


	4. Udo Jin e

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. This another poem I made up. Just  
to be safe... I'll just say that this is a Udo Jin-e AU poem... Just to be  
safe... Hope you all like it. And To those who reviewed me... I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Nevermore shall I stand alone  
Left in the darkness to consume me

In a dream where death is common  
Echoing throughout my past  
And revolving around my future  
I'll live again to wreak my vengeance  
So all will feel my pain

Insane? Yes, very  
Yet it was the insanity that hasn't betrayed me  
False hopes left me to die  
My wonderful dreams wanted me to fall  
Fall into fantasy that distorts reality  
Fall to the mercy of failure

The failure of not feeling punctured flesh  
Is perfection great enough to match the celestial heavens?  
Why is imperfection greatly mocked?  
Does imperfection remind us of our very souls  
Does it live for our failures?  
Only to swallow us up in the dark

Yes laugh at me  
Mock my insanity  
Feed my hatred that envelops my soul  
Only then shall mercy be mine  
Only to betray me once more  
Once more shall I fall into darkness of my heart

My dark is a part of my very being now  
It's a parasite that will never leave  
The taste of blood, so warm, so soothing  
Until I'm left alone in the dark again


	5. Never Again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin But I do own this poem...  
Authors Note: Hiya everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviwed me so far,  
thanks to you... I have inspiration now for my writing! A BIG THANKS to all  
of you! Here I have one of my first three poems I ever wrote. I just mixed  
it up with some Rurouni Kenshin... enjoy!

Never Again  
Darkness flowing consuming all dear to the human body and soul  
No mercy upon these forsaken memories  
Now lost  
Lost in the labyrinth of my mind  
The hidden answers to my heart  
All lost and forgotten through time

Enjoyable times entangled with misery and doubt  
The very aspect of my darkness  
It suffocates, shatters me  
And still I welcome it back as a long, lost brother  
I thrive on it... desire it  
The fuel through those mournful days of my life  
Too bad it brings me back too much pain

The screams all so distant  
The warm blood upon my silver blade  
The insanity breaking lose, changing my very being  
Emotion too much to bear  
Having it disorder reality from myth  
The one true ally and enemy  
The fallen tears... torment... loneliness  
Consuming my fragile soul  
Haunting me until my last breath

Still I move on, throwing the past behind me  
But the sorrow still clings to me  
Possessing me... controlling me  
The promise that keeps me from dying  
To walk in misery and doubt  
The path of one's self until the end of time  
Never feeling the warmth of blood on my hands  
Ever again...


	6. Thoughts

Disclaimer: you know how it already goes... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS  
POEM!  
Author's Note: I felt like lightening up the scenery a bit with a love  
poem. Just to lighten the mood I guess. Thanks again to all of you who have  
reviewed me. I will hold your comments close to heart and continue to  
write, because all of you gave me inspiration... anyway enjoy this love poem...  
  
Staring in awestruck wonder at a very special person  
Worth more than gold or any other jewel  
Perfect as the celestial heavens  
As beautiful as an animated cherry blossom  
  
Sweeter then the ecstasy of sake  
Irresistible beyond my imagination  
A true angel who haunts my dreams now and forever  
  
You move with graceful feet  
Every step of the way  
Ever knowing the true nature of my soul  
The burdens I carry  
But you still accept me  
  
Amongst these words will truly reveal  
What I really think of you...  
I truly care... I sincerely love you... 


	7. My Heart

Disclaimer: You know how it goes....

Author's Note: Hey... I again want to thank all you reviewers... from the  
bottom of my heart. This is a poem I made that has to do with Tomoe before  
she dies. Hope you enjoy this one...

My Heart

I've cried many times before  
I didn't know if I could love anymore  
These morbid memories flash before my mind  
The other I loved butchered around midnight moonlight

His grizzly death... was it my fault?  
His wrongful slaughter... did I cause it all?  
Was it my selfishness that threw him away?  
He died... trying to make me happy...

But one night, after many drinks of sake  
I met him, the one of nightmares  
His hands stained with blood, which fell from the sky above  
It was late that night, but I could still see  
A scar that continued to bleed

Spent many nights mysteriously watching  
He, being so young, unconsciously killing  
As we lived together, my heart felt betrayed  
How could I love his killer?

I've wasted my strength trying to hate him  
But secretly, I've grown to love him all the more  
His voice... so reassuring... I'd hate to admit it  
I could live here... loving him forevermore....


	8. Drifting

Disclaimer: It would be nice... but I don't own anything from the poem.

Author's Note: Well... I wrote this poem just yesterday. I wrote this when I  
saw Kenshin fall overboard in the beginning of Samurai X: Reflections. I  
hope you all like it and please review to tell me what you think...

Drifting

I wonder I'd feel this way again  
The breezes feel a bit colder  
The sake tastes so much sweeter  
The empty souls around me live with liveliness  
All of this for my sacrifices

Living in the darkness  
I find my light from a little crack on the wall  
Free from depression... Free from mourning  
I've never known living could be better after all

I've fallen... down beyond the void of my soul  
Never again to see the light of day  
My happiness... forsaken  
I would crawl... desperately breathing

One side of my soul cries out  
Can I feel true happiness again?  
Is it all the beautiful?  
Many questions appear... only to disappear once more

I stay floating in a sea of memories  
All so soothing, yet all the worse  
Can I find what I was looking for?  
As I search for my answers... I sink... drowning

My imagination grips me  
Pulling too tightly  
A haze suddenly veils my mind  
The sounds... too far away


	9. Nothing More

**Disclaimer**: well surprisingly, I own this poem 100%...  
****

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone... miss me? laughs out loud anyways it's true  
that this poem is my original work. Sorry, but no Rurouni Kenshin here. But  
just read it and please tell me what you think. If you want an explanation  
why this isn't Rurouni Kenshin, well... right now I'm brainstorming, and  
everyone runs out of ideas once in a while... Hope you enjoy and thanks so  
much for the reviews from last chapter.

_I ran away to hide  
Never to feel the gentle breeze upon my flesh  
The warmth of the sunlight shining above  
Nor see the faces whom I hold dear  
_

_Banished to the depths of human negativity  
Sorrow and loneliness... my only companions  
Who fuel me throughout these darkened days  
The fruits of my darkest ambition  
_

_Mocked by my kin, who I would risk everything to protect  
Crying out in pain and confusion  
The chilling numbness taking over my frail body  
Still... I find my own heart racing  
_

_A thousand needles piercing my throat  
A yelp never heard  
A burning sensation within my soul  
The only abomination to my eyes  
_

_And when I look into the mirror  
Watching it project my soul  
I weep for what I find  
Is me... nothing more_


	10. Paranoia

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, only this poem.

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone for all the positive reviews! Anyways back to the poem, this is another Battosai/ Kenshin one. So I hope you all enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear your comments about it.

Do you hear them?

Do you feel them?

The demons of my past have finally come

_Am I to die by their hands?_

The wind whispers in my ear

About times long thought lost

When corruption led to countless deaths

Am I the reason for that fault?

_Are they a trick of the mind? Surely not…_

My blood goes cold, and I start to choke

The pain starts tearing at my soul

No! Now I'm alone

As I struggle to get up, I fall

Fall into a hole so big I gasp

Watching lovely memories flash by

But ended up vomiting again

As depression and misery were following me again

Nothing can save me

I look around blindly… Bringing me closer to the end

I couldn't hold it, so I cried out once more

Then this damaged soul became nothing more…


	11. Lonely

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin... But I do own this poem...

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in a while and Thanks Sakura Butterfly for the review... and the theme of the last poem was unseen fear... This current poem is another story... Hope you all enjoy!

Swimming in a sea of deceit

Falling into a void so dark

Feeling these souls I see

My blood slowly stopping with ease

The sword finally cracks

Lost in delusion, all an illusion

Keeping me breathing in tranquility

Only to choke me when I sleep

The fires begin to quench my skin

Burning ever brightly, charring me so quickly

Smoke fills my lungs... leaving me breathless

As my heart sits in unrest... forever yearning for something more

Aches begin to consume my chest

As a silent tear slowly slides down my cheek

Quiet mourning for one long lost

Pain leaves me staggering... leaving me to reach for the walls

Never to rest until my day's end

Never to feel the freedom from those souls I've killed

Never to catch the scent of _white plum_ ever again

Always in loneliness...


	12. Weeping Constantly

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Rurouni Kenshin

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone, here is another poem. Hope you like it!

Weeping constantly  
Tears streaming down my cheek  
Each breath seems staggering  
Yet my amber eyes seem glaring

My heart lays broken  
Shattered into pieces too many  
Exposing me for all to see  
The other side of one's soul

Anger starts tearing at my conscience  
Devouring my mind  
Troubling them all  
No longer can I stay

Throwing it all away  
The past is left behind  
But always ends up following me  
Never to leave... not ever

My chest; suddenly tense  
Squeezing my mortal being  
Only to lose it all  
Finally to once be the living nightmare

With the crimson upon my hands  
Staining the flesh, so pale  
Darker then the hair upon this one's head  
A true demon to my eyes

Finally thrust into the depths of hell  
Staring at it all  
The faces keep staring back  
Such a shame to see them all

The burden of my life  
Which carries many faults  
Forgotten in my constant goal

Never sleeping until my life's end


	13. Sagara Sanosuke

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry about no sending anything in for a while. I got stuck with sports practices and preparing for school. Now back to the poem, I felt like writing a poem about Sagara Sanosuke... Pretty decent in my standards, decent... tell me what you think afterwards. Enjoy!

How would it feel?  
To have your greatest ideals stripped from your heart  
Your idol given the worst humiliation  
When rage soon envelops your soul

_Wanting to forget..._

The revolutionary swine... rotten beyond recognition  
Burying the truths under so much lies  
Watching them growing tall  
Only to watch them fall...

_A shadow veils my past..._

The false army continues to march through my thoughts  
So young... too weak to save him  
His severed head flashing into my mind  
Bringing back those tears of rage

_Captain Sagara Sozo..._

Feeling these memories burning into my head  
The pain searing my soul  
Fists clenched in anger  
My personality... is always on fire...

_Ready to explode..._


	14. Harvest Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Football practice and school have really done a number on me... But never fear another poem is here... wow that sounded corny...

Harvest Moon

The calm breeze whispers... can you hear it?  
Blood can only cover the trail I seek.  
Only to stare at death  
Never flinching even at defeat.

Evil is always changing.  
Never stopping... even just once.  
The hearts of men all change.  
As war grips their hearts polluting their minds.

Yet I find that lovely harvest moon.  
Always finding hope over doubt.  
Shining ever so brightly to my eyes  
Yet never came to my imagination...

Of the One I found that autumn night...  
An apprentice to my eyes;  
A young boy... but still,  
Too errant...

But he has the heart of my beloved harvest moon...


	15. Change of Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's Note: Hello everyone who is reading this. I really didn't have much time to update really. Hope all of you can find time to forgive me.

**Change of Faith**

Staring into her eyes

Watching the moon

Her eyes so sad that

I feel like mourning too.

Feeling so sad for her soul...

Lost in my memories so old

That it all burns into my soul

Helpless for eternity

My sins start chasing me.

No room for rest at all...

Turning to her cherubic face again

Constantly searching her eyes so faintly

Only to find her smile

And I... Lost in my own happiness


	16. Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... this will be the last time I'll say it cuz I think you all get the picture. I ONLY own this poem.

Author's Note: I'm freakishly happy and hyper today... Hope you all enjoy!

**Protection**

The air so crisp upon her delicate lips  
And the stars shine upon her hair.  
Her eyes always shining like the moon.  
Her breath as soft as summer's blossom

That one simple smile always bringing joy  
Killing the sadness of my heart.  
Destroying the confusion of my soul.  
For once, I can find myself smiling in utter bliss.

Hearing her laughter so... joyous  
Never feeling alone  
No doubt in my mind  
Always willing to protect...

Protect her happiness I hold so dear....  
So dear, it has become mine as well...


	17. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Author's Notes: Hello... wow Thursday is our last football game and my chance to have some free time in writing more poems... I wrote this poem just rite now, staring at some pictures.

**Pain**

So much pain I see in your eyes.  
Seeing it all even when you smile.  
Yet when you laugh it all disappears.  
I still sense it... ever so clear.

The hurt you've felt  
I can feel it.  
The horrors you've done  
I can just see it.

Your silvery blade upon one's corpse  
The blood that stained your heart  
You've suffered it all.  
You can never forget...

I've watched you all these years.  
Seen the darkness of your eyes.  
Hearing your screams at night.  
Watching your unshed tears.

I feel like crying too...


	18. Her

Disclaimer: I think you already get the point...

Author's Notes: What a great way to end the season... we start off 2-1 and lost five games straight. anyway, seasons over so i have more free time to write more poems

**Her**

As I stare into her eyes   
Hearing the melodious rhymes   
The beats of her heart   
So sweet.

A soul free from pain   
From one long lost   
Her father... her hero   
Lost in a war so vainly fought

I finally stare at my own eyes   
The fresh scar on my cheek   
Remembering the one I lost long ago   
Her scent still haunting my dreams.

But staring at her face once more   
Made me finally go...   
Moving on...   
To this place to find some rest.

But to hear this maidens laughter   
Makes it all so dear...   
These memories... My reflections   
Making my destiny really clear.


	19. Breathless

Disclaimer: You all ready know it... why bother....

Author's Note: I don't know what to make of this poem. I wrote this during my Spanish class today so I don't know... If you can relate this to Rurouni Kenshin, then good for you, cuz basically this is another poem where I just feel like posting to express myself...

* * *

**Breathless **

_My heart beats silently   
Your smile overwhelms me   
The horrors of my day begin to wash away   
At the simple sound of your voice._

_Breathless have I become   
Uplifting my soul from it's grave   
Tasting the finer pleasures of life   
Your company... my joy._

_Such a dream has this become   
Feeding the emptiness of my heart   
So dedicated... I wont leave you   
To meet any fate that would turn out like mine._

_Sleepless nights I spend   
Wondering at the nights on end   
If I am truly worthy of your beauty   
The sun of my day... moon of my nights_

_I wonder how you feel too...   
I'm just wondering   
Hope the feeling's mutual   
Just thinking if you ever did felt the same..._

* * *

A/N: XD... wow that was breathless.... LMAO! 


	20. I Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own all this crap... (I hate these things)

A/N: tis is another poem... enjoy...

_**I Wait... **_

_I await the call of her voice, a song to my ears__   
I wait...__   
I await the aroma around her, always inviting__   
I wait..._

_To see her again... My sun... who lights my path...__   
I wait...__   
Her beauty... breathtaking__   
I wait..._

_I wait... for her!_


	21. Yellow Rose

Disclaimer: I own this poem...

Author's Note: I'm in a pleasant mood... That's all and this poem I just posted for the sake of posting...

_**Yellow Rose**_

_I just want to feel the sun   
Upon my skin... warmth   
See the skies so endless to my eyes   
This is what freedom feels like..._

_The rains end... coldness gone   
Sorrow... nevermore   
Ice melts... and the heat comes   
Heat with a pleasant chill..._

_Leaves growing... filling the bare trees   
Such a sight to see life   
Growing from death   
Never succumbing to Winter_

_All the sunlight... so much strength   
Tears come down... with my hand   
Just... holding... my memory of the sun   
In the form of a majestic yellow rose..._


	22. Remorse

Remorse:

Falling out… feeling the world turn black

Trying to breathe… suffocating now

Coughing up memories so dark

Strangling me until… until I die

The last Wolves of Mibu… still hunting

Those men of samurai, still cursing

Peace they called it…

Why?

I'm now hunted by my past

Constantly running… barely catching a breath

My honor has been tainted… why still I fight

For these changes many have died so vainly…

Still no one takes the war humbly

They fight for wealth… corrupting them

The people… still terrorized

But not so much by the samurai

Those Satsuma men… thinking so tough

Yet have our citizens suffered enough

To be shuffled between wars

This world should really be for them.

Them... those who I now swear to protect

For truly deserve protection from the outside world.

No one to fear…

Always showing remorse to them all…


	23. Rain

Author's Note: Well I'm so sorry if I haven't updated any sooner,, but it couldn't be helped… I'm practically writing this poem on a wrist that hurts like a crap load… I still haven't forgotten u all…

Even the wisest man grows tense  
With some sort of violence  
Before he can accomplish fate,  
Know his work or choose his mate – W. B. Yeats, _Under Ben Bulben_

**Rain:**

Hear the dripping so silently so.  
Feel the cold shiver.  
Taste the sweet purity of thy soul.  
Coming forth from sorrow… from thy birth  
He began to damn us all.

Iris' dance among the showers.  
And the forest rejoices  
Crying out.. simple tears  
In pleasant harmony.  
Foreseeing the matrimony of Heaven and Hell.

Death maybe his purpose…  
Death maybe his cause.  
Yet to the Lily that smells of white plum,  
She still blooms among…  
A rain of blood…


	24. Vomit

Author's Note: Hey everyone… I have major writers block at the moment.. .wait… let me rephrase that.. I have Extreme Poets block right now… So here is a poem that recaps about me rite now… today was not a good day… Not a good day...

* * *

Confusion

The sickened wolf prowls to and fro.  
Searching for victims in the frenzy of blood.  
Yet his morals forbade endless killings  
With him encaged before his feelings.

Restless as the turbulent wind.  
And still patient… hunting for all that is lost.  
Still returning confused and dazed  
From the peril before him.

The wolf finds no friend… no foe…  
In the deadly waltz of its mind.  
Still confused and with a short fuse…  
Remorse over actions high…

Howling a desperate call…  
The violent emotion radiating from its soul.  
Still incased in contradiction.  
And we find our wolf… with all lost…

Upon it comes sorrow.  
As the moon looks down smiling.  
Wishing for its death…  
In the mind of that wolf… he finds no answer…

Just regret… of thy self.  
Until that lonely wolf  
Has finally found its counter.  
Until it meets thy bitter end.

In the fields of silken snow  
With the voices of the winds  
Hiding thy figure from thy guests  
Who grieve bitter tears… only at the end…


	25. My Love My Heart

Disclaimer: The Poem is mine… Nothing else… (u wow I feel so stupid saying that)

Author's note: Haven't been really able to update in a long time… And so I've had lots of crap happen between the last post and this post. Well here's a poem…

**_My Love… My Heart_**

_Blossoms surround thy view  
Of the Eastern Sky  
Its cherry petals cover the mud  
That threatens thee…_

_Lost in the Breeze…  
Forever lost…  
Laughter consumes everything  
Happiness overall_

_Tea fills thy lungs...  
Relaxing thy thoughts  
Of the one long loved  
Now living alone_

_Lost in Kyoto, city of Beauty and Blood  
Where it all started…  
The start of the bloodstained name  
The forever hunts them all_

_Yet when I find her knowing it all  
It places a smile on my heart.  
To find her all alone  
Smiling forevermore…_


	26. Men Of Arms

**Hey you all... it has been a while...  
****Just had poet's block for the past few months...  
****But i'm back with this beaut i wrote last night. Enjoy.**

**Man of Arms**

Thrust into the turbulence of time  
In a war so long been fought  
Where the screams of our kin cry out  
To fight for a Cause not yet lost

With the wind singing death  
Upon the faces too many be counted  
Seconds they fall  
Entering the Pearly Gates in ashes

Outnumbered… doesn't matter  
Fighting the foes, even with the coming of  
The well-known proclaimed… Reaper of Death  
Hasn't shaken our whims nor break it

For we are men! Again plunged into the turbulence of time  
Men of valor… Men of Arms  
Men of War…  
And nothing more…


End file.
